


astronomy in reverse

by ohfiitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/pseuds/ohfiitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repetition, he used to think, kills beauty. But here, here is a sight he wouldn’t mind witnessing a million times over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	astronomy in reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I wrote a while back for Fitzsimmons Week-Summer Edition on Tumblr :)

 

They sit side by side, perched comfortably on the concrete ledge, legs swinging in the midnight air. This is precisely why the Academy’s rooftop is off-limits (because it’s dangerous) and it’s also precisely why Fitz and Simmons have made a habit of breaking in (because it’s fun).

 

Jemma takes a swig from her beer bottle and mindlessly leans her head on her best friend’s shoulder.

 

“Fitz?”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever think about how big the universe is?”

 

She’s looking at the night sky and watching it like she does her specimens, and something in the way she speaks tells Fitz that the question is probably a prelude to one of her philosophical rants.

 

“Yeah. It terrifies me.” He replies softly, pensively. Truth be told, he hasn’t really thought about it before but he’s thinking about it now that she’s brought it up. She always had that effect on him.

 

“It fascinates me.”

 

He smiles because of course. Of  _course_ it does. Fitz has seen lot of things in his life but he hasn’t seen anything that doesn’t fascinate Jemma Simmons.

 

“I mean, somewhere out there in the world, someone is falling in love right at this very moment. I think that’s beautiful.”

 

He looks at her, and she’s still gazing at the stars, mapping every dot with her wide brown eyes and he finally understands what people meant when they say ‘ _you take my breath away_.’ God, he hated those clichés. He thought they took the soul out of everything. Look at a piece of art a few too many times and it stops being impressive. 

 

Repetition, he used to think, kills beauty.

 

But here, here is a sight he wouldn’t mind witnessing a million times over, and maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the cool summer breeze, maybe it’s the cheesy sitting-on-the-rooftop-looking-at-the-stars setting that’s reminiscent of those rom-coms he used to loathe, but for the first time since he became friends with this girl with the beautiful eyes and an even more beautiful mind, it dawns on him that maybe,  _maybe_ he’s in love.

 

And somehow he finds that maybe clichés aren’t that bad.

 

He thinks he wouldn’t mind if life goes on like this forever. Her watching the stars. Him watching her. But she just said something about something being beautiful and he’s reminded that standards of human communication dictate that he says something back, so he speaks what he knows to be true:

 

“Yes. Yes it is.”

 

 


End file.
